American Committee for a United Europe
Das American Committee for a United Europe (ACUE) war eine 1948 gegründete US-Organisation zur Förderung eines „freien und vereinigten Europas“. Es förderte aber auch die Blockbildung in Westeuropa mit dem Ziel einer europäischen Integration gegen den Ostblock. Geschäftsführer war der als Zivilanwalt auftretende ehemalige Geheimdienstchef des Office of Strategic Services (OSS), William Joseph Donovan, sein Stellvertreter der CIA-Direktor Allen Welsh Dulles. Es wurde von der Ford Foundation, der Rockefeller-Stiftung und von regierungsnahen Unternehmensgruppen finanziert. Ende der 1950er-Jahre war der ehemalige OSS-Offizier und Geschäftsführer der Ford Foundation, Paul Hoffman, zugleich Leiter des ACUE. Am Beratergremium war später der erste CIA-Direktor Walter Bedell Smith beteiligt. Geschichte Am 23. April 1948 fand im New York University Faculty Club ein erstes Treffen mit dem Ziel der Schaffung eines besonderen Komitees zur Unterstützung eines „freien und vereinigten Europas“ statt. Es war von Richard Nikolaus Graf von Coudenhove-Kalergi zusammengerufen worden. Als Präsident fungierte einer der Autoren einer Entschließung des US-Kongresses über die Prinzipien einer europäischen Föderation, James William Fulbright. Der US-Botschafter in der Sowjetunion 1933-36, William C. Bullitt, agierte als Vizepräsident der fortlaufenden Konferenz. Aus dem Treffen ging die European Conference on Federation hervor, die erstmals am 7. Mai 1948 unter dem Vorsitz Winston Churchills in Den Haag stattfand und an der Parlamentsmitglieder der 16 Empfängerländer des Marshallplans teilnahmen. Man arbeitete an einem Entwurf für eine Verfassung der Vereinigten Staaten von Europa und gründete den Europarat. Tätigkeit Das ACUE war bis in die 1960er-Jahre ein wichtiger Geldgeber der Europäischen Bewegung (50 %) der Union Europäischer Föderalisten (UEF) und besonders deren European Youth Campaign (100 %). Damit konnte Einfluss auf die Führer der "Europäischen Bewegung" Robert Schuman, Paul-Henri Spaak und Józef Retinger genommen werden. Als Retinger versuchte den Anteil europäischer Eigenmittel zu erhöhen - vielleicht um von amerikanischen Direktiven unabhängiger zu werden -, stieß er damit amerikanischerseits auf Widerstand. Ein von Donovan unterzeichnetes Memorandum vom 26. Juli 1950 enthält Instruktionen für eine Kampagne zur Schaffung eines Europäischen Parlaments. Das ACUE forcierte die Einbindung Vereinigten Königreiches in die EWG. Eine Notiz der europäischen ACUE-Sektion vom 11. Juni 1965 für den Vizepräsidenten der EWG, Robert Marjolin, zielte darauf, die Währungsunion verdeckt voranzutreiben. Es empfahl die Unterdrückung der Debatte darüber bis zu dem Punkt, an dem die "Annahme von solchen Vorschlägen praktisch unvermeidlich würde". >Euro-federalists financed by US spy chiefs Gründungsmitglieder und -vorstände Liste der Gründungsmitglieder und -vorstände: *James William Fulbright, Anwalt *William C. Bullitt, Diplomat *Herbert Hoover, ehemaliger US-Präsident *Hale Boggs, Journalist, Anwalt, Abgeordneter *Clare Booth Luce, konservative Abgeordnete *James Farley, Wahlhelfer Franklin D. Roosevelts *Robert Moses, Sekretär des früheren Kriegsministers Robert B. Patterson *Alice Roosevelt Longworth, Frau des ehemaligen US-Präsidenten Theodore Roosevelt *Harry D. Gideonse, Ökonom und Mitglied der Mont Pelerin Society *Norman Thomas, Politiker, ehemaliger Vorstand des America First Committee *Burton K. Wheeler, Politiker, Mitbegründer des America First Committee *Harry Woodburn Chase, Präsident der New York University *William Joseph Donovan, Leiter des Office of Strategic Services *Christian Herter, republikanischer Abgeordneter *Robert Ignatius Gannon, Jesuit und Präsident der Fordham University *Robert L. LaFollete *Allen Welsh Dulles, Anwalt, europäischer OSS-Repräsentant, später CIA-Direktor *John W. Davis, Anwalt und Politiker *George N. Schuster *Clayton Fritchey, Journalist siehe auch *Kongress für kulturelle Freiheit *Gladio *Le Cercle Weblinks * Histoire secrète de l’Union européenne voltairenet Category:GesellschaftCategory:EuropaCategory:Central Intelligence Agency Category:20. Jahrhundert